Brick It!
Brick It! is a Shockwave game on Cartoonnetwork.com that parodies to that of many brick breaking games. Despite featuring cartoon characters that were featured on shows that were removed from Cartoon Network in which migrated to Boomerang, the game is still intact & has not been replaced, billed as a Cartoon Cartoons game and it was never deleted from cartoonnetwork.com, similar to other old intact games such as Super Snowmobile Rally or Picnic Pick Off. Plot The plot for the game is to destroy all of the bricks in the game and to be able to beat all 7 levels while making sure the monkeys won't ruin your chance. Monkeys These monkeys feature different powers that would either slow down the player or try to get rid of the ball or make the game more challenging. All monkeys, except Magilla, will disappear when the ball flies towards them, and hit them. *'Magilla Gorilla:' The titular character of the series in which each episode he gets sold to someone but later gets returned to Mr. Peebles' Pet Shop. Magilla usually walks by and eats a banana while dropping the peel to the player's board to slow them down. Magilla will also grab the board and hold it tight in order for it to miss the ball. Magilla is the only monkey not to get hurt so he's completley invincible. *'Bingo:' One of the main characters of The Banana Splits show. bingo will appear when a part of the wall will open up revealing him hiding in it. Bingo will usually grab the ball when ever he's near it and will try to eat it but will eventually spit it out due to it being rubber. Bingo usually dances while waiting for the ball. He is the only monkey not to speak, when the ball hits him the hole will close on him and his hat would fly off when it hits him *'I.R. Baboon:' The sidekick of I.M. Weasel from the animated series, I Am Weasel, which spun off from the popular series, Cow and Chicken. I.R. will usually throw a coconut at the player causing their board to shake at differnet places & will laugh after chucking a coconut at the player's board *'Monkey:' The pet monkey of super-genius, Dexter, from the animated series, Dexter's Laboratory, in which he has the ability to transform into a superhero from a science experiment. Monkey will usally appear run to grab the extra lifes/balls. The only way to prevent him from doing that is to either hit him or blocking it which is a difficult task due to still trying to hit the ball. *'Mojo Jojo:' The main antagonist from the series, The Powerpuff Girls, who used to be Professor Utonium's pet chimp, until his wind rages causing his brain to grow and to create the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo will appear to try to add more intact bricks in the game to replace the damaged ones to keep the player working and may occasionally accidentally drop some bricks. *'Blip:' The pet monkey of sidekicks; Jan and Jace along with the famous superhero, Space Ghost. Blip will appear and will try to throw one of the intact bricks at the player's board, except when theres low on bricks and will also try to mix the up the score. The best way to beat Blip is to attack him while he's changing so you'd get the highest score. Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Online games